Combustion: Legend of the White Lotus
by nomnomerton
Summary: review please
1. Chapter 1

Combustion: Legend of the white lotus  
Prologue: the white lotus has been a group who has supported the avatar ever since the talisman of the four elements were put together. Their headquarters is on the other side of the avatars world, in the fresh water seas of aqualia (There is an estuary between the two seas of the world where they meet on the top, bottom, and sides) on the largest island, lunastar. (About two times the size of the fire nation) it is also its own country, full of all types of benders. The island itself is and oval with 5 cuts that are filled up by the sea until they meet up with the center land where the capital city of Atticus is. Among the ranks of the white lotus their was a noble man named crepitus who was a fire bender who could shoot an exploding bolt out of his head called a combust. He did many noble things, but an evil man made him accept a job from the fire lord to destroy the avatar by using a special hypnotic poison so the evil man would not be blamed in any evil man is still alive and is now the owner of a large army and wants to conquer the world. The evil man also wants to find the fountain of youth. Luckily, there are still ways to stop him, but they are growing fewer by the minute. But the white lotus is still going strong, and crepitus still has some heritage...  
Extended prologue  
Avatar shy was running through the woods. The scraggly branches were whipping at him, and dots of moonlight illuminated the forest. He knew people were behind him, and he was fleeing for his a minute, he thought to himself, I am a full blown avatar, why am I running? So he skidded to a halt. Suddenly two shadows jumped out, blurry because of their amazing speed. Shy didn't know where to hit, he could not match their speed. Suddenly, he was in a lock from which he could not free himself. A man strode out of the darkness, only visible because his cloak was like a black hole, and was darker than everything else. Nothing else was visible, and the figure approached without a sound. Exposing a gloved hand, the man withdrew a vile with a thick, pink substance in it. Unscrewing with, amazingly, only one hand, he shoved the vile in shys mouth and poured the substance in it Down his throat. Shys last moments were that of agony in the avatar state. The cycle was broken.

Chapter I: life in lotus  
Styrke woke with a start. Something bad had just happened, he knew it. He didn't dare mention it to his father as he went out training that day. Styrke was a strong 15 year old boy, very athletic and professionally trained. He was amazing at fighting and was the sole heir to crepitus, which meant he was a fire bender who had a third eye and could shoot combustions. He is taller than average, and has black hair and orange eyes. His mother, hope, is always teasing him about them.  
"There as orange as a pumpkin!" She'd laugh  
His parents were older, they had him when they were 48( their only son) and were now 63  
Styrke would walk to school everyday with his friends, Sully and Merc. Sully is a very tall guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was a water bender who loved goofiness more than anything. Merc is a girl who is half a head shorter than styrke, has purple eyes and hair, an hourglass figure, is an airbender, and is funny but kind. Styrke has had a crush on her since he was 8, and vice versa.  
As they were ambling down the city sidewalk, kicking rocks there suddenly came a shout:"we are under attack!"


	2. Chapter 2

Combustion: Legend of the White Lotus Chapter two: Escape  
Styrke realized the voice. It was one of the watch keepers on the watch towers. The watchtowers were along the border of the city, where the path the group was walking on was. The city has two sections: the inner loop which is where the business district and tall buildings are, and the outer loop which is where the residential areas were. There was watch towers on the very border, and the watch keepers would relay messages to each other.  
"Attack," the watch keeper repeated "invasion on the east side of town! Unknown assailants are currently on Leroy street!"  
Icy dread filled Styrke. He could see it on his friends faces, too. Leroy street was where his family lived. And his parents probably hadn't left for work yet.  
Styrke bolted, ignoring his friends protests. He had to get his parents to safety, to make sure they were all right. It took Styrke 15 minutes to dash back to his neighborhood, and what he saw took his breath away.  
The houses were alight with fire the color of crimson, ash drifting into the sky like specs of twilight. The whole scene gave off dancing shadows, and as sickening as it was, looked beautiful to Styrke. But how could something be so beautiful When it destroys so much? That was a question he would be pondering for some time.  
Styrke didn't need to see his parents corpses to know there was no way they could have made it out. He knew they were dead as soon as he saw his families picture lying broken on the ground by the crumbled house that used to be his families. His mother would never have left without it. But he was still trying to deny it. Like a fish as it is still trying to fight back even though it is about to die. He wanted to punish someone for this, anyone. Suddenly he was hit on the back, hard.  
Styrke didn't black out though, he wouldn't let himself. There was a man there behind him in normal clothes except for the black mask he wore over his face. the man was surprised for some reason, but regained his composure and tried an earth bending attack on Styrke. Styrke easily deflected it and fire punched the man. He then lifted him up in the air by his neck and started asking his questions. "Who are you working for?" He asked.  
"Im not telling you anything!" The mystery soldier said.  
Styrke squeezed harder  
"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you. His name is Odonis, and he is a mercenary who use poisons, chi fighting, and secret techniques to defeat his enemies. We are his army, select warriors. We have killed the earth avatar in his avatar state!" Now his voice was insulting, "now the cycle is broken! We are taking down your precious country, and there will never be another avatar again as long as the talisman of the four elements aren't assembled! It was especially fun killing these people!"  
Those were the last words he ever said.  
Sully and Merc found Styrke sitting down with his face in his hands.  
"Hey" Merc said to Styrke " We will get through this."  
Merc had a special ability. She could telepathically communicate to animals, and persuade them to do what she wanted.  
She and Sully practically had to drag styrke, and together they went to the nearest inland water strip. Merc persuaded a whale to come up from the depths and take them to a different city. Sully was very surprised about this, and was opened mouth the whole time they got onto the whale. His job was to create a pocket of air in the water so they could breath.  
Before they dove, they could see the white lotus flag being taken down and a strange flag with a skull and crossbones put up in its place.


	3. Chapter 3

Combustion: legend of the white Lotus  
Chapter 3: where to?  
The group was traveling through the sea, taking in all the beautiful sites. The water was different shades of blue, and corral and sea life was everywhere. The blues, yellows, and pinks of the fish and corral mixed brilliantly with the subsea landscape, which ranged from bright yellow to dark copper. They had all been swimming before, but had seen nothing like this.  
Every once in a while Merc had to surface the whale to allow Sully a was getting irritable so he asked with a mean voice, "where to?"  
We'll go to the port city of Dabber Rom first, but I don't know where we're going from there."  
"The western air temple." Said Styrke. This is the first time he had spoken since leaving Atticus.  
"But Styrke!" Said Sully, "That is on the other side of the world! And why would you even want to go there?"  
"There I will find my great great grandfathers su meeta, or iron fist. It was imbued with special powers that made a person many times stronger, and it will bring me one step closer to having the power to defeat Odomis."  
The other two just stared at him open eyed. He wanted to defeat Odomis?  
"I know you think I am crazy, but Odomis needs to be brought to justice for all the lives he has taken and families he has broken apart. Our once great nation is falling, and something needs to be done about it."  
"How are we even going to get there?" Questioned Merc "It will take months, if not years, to get to the western air temple without a plane or car that we don't have the money for, and by that time Odomis might already have taken over the world."  
"I have been thinking about this and I can think of only one option: sky lord island."  
Merc stared at him with horror: "We don't even know that sky lords are real, and no ones even made it on the island!"  
"I know, but we don't have another option"  
Sky lords were said to be giant orca whales that had wings on them. They were the fastest creatures on earth, as intelligent as human beings, and were said to have made the first avatar by assembling the talisman man of the four nations. At least that's what legend said.  
"You are crazy, you know that" said Sully looking hard at Styrke. But then he grinned and said,"I'm in it with you all the way."  
"I guess I am, too," Said Merc with a sigh.  
"Thanks you guys!" Exclaimed Styrke with a smile.  
And together, they rode off through the sea.

Sorry for the semi uneventful chapter!


End file.
